-El regalo perfecto-
by IceFF
Summary: Será pronto el cumpleaños de Gou, y Rin no sabe que regalarle hasta que Ai le da una idea. Gou pasará un día muy especial con su hermano aunque con algunos contratiempos. One-shot.


**Personajes/Free! :** Kōji Ōji/Kyoto animation.

**Advertencias:** -none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Rival and Friendship by OST Free!

**Historia © Ice.**

* * *

.

.

.

**El regalo perfecto**

El pelirrojo se mantenía en la misma postura desde algunos minutos atrás. Tenía las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y muecas de fastidio acompañaban un sonido gutural que indicaba su nivel de concentración –mmh…-

-Anou, Senpai…- llamó Nitori preocupado de ver a su compañero tan estresado -¿Sucede algo?-

-No es nada…- habló por fin con tono grueso –Es solo que pasado mañana será el cumpleaños de Gou- suspiró resignado aflojando el cuerpo y dejándose caer en la cama.

-Ya veo- sonrió suave –Pero, ¿Por qué se encuentra tan angustiado por eso?- inquirió extrañado.

Matsuoka chasqueó ligeramente la lengua y prosiguió –Bueno no es realmente importante, pero ella siempre se las arregla para cada año sorprenderme con algún detalle en mi cumpleaños- suspiró nuevamente sin abrir los ojos –Y aunque lo he pensado por semanas aún no se me ocurre nada bueno que regalarle. Frustrante- dijo lo último en un susurro.

-¡Yo podría ayudarle en eso!- ofreció emocionado al tiempo que se señalaba con aires de superioridad.

El mayor lo vio divertido, se enderezó un poco y soportó el codo en la cama para colocar la cabeza en su mano -¿Ah sí?- alzó las cejas retándolo.

-Por supuesto, soy experto en detalles para cumpleaños- aseguró.

Rin pareció meditarlo un poco y se entusiasmo diciendo –Es cierto Ai, tu deberías de tener mucha idea de que les gusta a las chicas, después de todo, algunas de tus reacciones son muy femeninas- terminó chocando el puño con su palma.

-Eso es cruel senpai…- se quejó haciendo un gracioso mohín.

El pelirrojo estalló en una encantadora carcajada, limpió algunas lagrimas que se habían escapado y se disculpó –Lo siento, lo siento- frotó la cabeza del chico y sonrió –Muy bien, cuento contigo…- se acomodó para oír las sugerencias.

Aiichiro sonrió ligeramente sonrojado y se llevó una mano a la cara meditando –Bueno… su hermana parece muy femenina ¿Qué le parece un peluche?-

-Tiene cientos de ellos, además, sería la opción más obvia- descartó de inmediato.

-Esta bien, también admira los músculos masculinos ¿Un boleto para algún evento donde pueda apreciarlos?-

-¡Ni pensarlo!, no le regalare algo así a mi hermana menor- dijo ofendido con una vena saltando en su frente. Nitori se sentó con desgano en la silla de su escritorio y siguió pensando.

…

Habían pasado dos horas en las que Ai daba opciones de regalos que Rin había rechazado sin siquiera contemplarlas.

-¿Perfume?- preguntaba con voz cansina.

-Se lo regale en navidad- respondía secamente el pelirrojo, tenía los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados tratando de meditar las opciones que le daba.

-¿Chocolates?- cuestionaba el de cabello gris con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya-

-¿Discos?-

-Ya-

-¿Flores?-

-Ya-

-¡¿Le ha regalado flores a su hermana?!- se expreso sorprendido por la respuesta.

-E-ese no es el punto- giró el rostro sonrojado –Olvídalo Ai, lo mejor será que la lleve a que ella escoja algo que le guste- se rindió levantándose de la cama y pasando la mano por su cabello con frustración evidente.

-¡No se rinda senpai!- decía exageradamente –Habrá algo bueno que se nos ocu…- cortó la frase observando la silueta de espaldas del mayor.

-¿Qué pasa Ai?- se giró a verlo.

-¡Lo tengo!, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?, la respuesta estaba justo frente a mis ojos- expresaba con emoción –Su regalo será usted senpai-

-¡¿Uh?!- espetó confundido de la extraña idea de su amigo -¿Yo?-

-Sí, como usted ingresó al internado desde que regreso de Australia no ha tenido mucho tiempo para estar con ella, lo ideal sería regalarle "Un día con Matsuoka Rin"- anunciaba con ánimo simulando con sus manos un letrero destellante.

El pelirrojo lo meditó un poco concordando con lo que decía –Eso es cierto, ¿Pero no sería muy ególatra?- preguntó enarcando las cejas.

-¡Para nada senpai!, cualquiera estaría feliz con ese regalo- esbozó una gran sonrisa que provocó un ligero sonrojo en el mayor.

-Bueno, pero… ¡¿Cómo se supone que le voy a dar algo así?!- se cuestionó alterado –Solo llego y le digo "Aquí estoy, soy tu regalo"- ironizó lo último.

Nitori rió por lo bajo y siguió explicando –No puede hacer eso Rin-senpai- cubrió su rostro divertido con la mano –Haremos un cupón que diga "Vale por un día completo con Matsuoka Rin"- se enorgulleció de su idea.

-Es cierto que no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella pero… ¿En verdad eso estará bien?- suspiró con duda. Aiichiro lo veía con grandes ojos expectantes mientras el mayor se llevaba la mano al rostro pensativo, pasaron algunos minutos en los que Rin hacía gestos extraños contemplando la idea –Esta bien- terminó aceptando.

El menor palmoteó emocionado y corrió a su desordenado escritorio buscando papel y plumones para hacer el cupón. Rin lo veía aún vacilante pero a esas alturas no tenía más opciones. Notó como el chico iba a comenzar a escribir con un plumón azul y lo detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Q-qué sucede senpai?- cuestionó asustado.

-A Gou le gusta el rosa, no el azul- giró el rostro avergonzado.

-¡Vaya!, Rin-senpai es un romántico- dijo entusiasmado.

-S-solo escribe- cerró los ojos aún sonrojado.

…

-_Ya va~_-

Gou se preguntaba quién podría estar tocando a esas horas de la mañana, era sábado y sus amigos seguramente estarían durmiendo aún. Caminó trastabillando un poco, con su delicada mano tallaba su ojo, seguía adormilada y bostezaba de vez en vez.

Bostezó ampliamente antes de abrir la puerta y quedó sorprendida de inmediato.

-'_Tanyoubi omedetou_- decía un encantador Rin ofreciéndole un sobre.

_*****__Forma informal de decir "Feliz cumpleaños" en japonés._

-_Onii-chan_- espetó con grandes y asombrados ojos llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrir su tono carmesí. Su hermano lucía tan galante como siempre; había dejado su cabello suelto, vestía fresco y casual pero se notaba un especial esmero en esa ocasión con su ropa –Pero onii-chan, mi cumpleaños es mañana- decía tomando el sobre que le ofrecía.

-Ábrelo y sabrás porque hoy- decía indicando el sobre rosado bellamente adornado.

La pelirroja lo miró confundida y después vio el sobre en sus manos, comenzó a abrirlo con cuidado. Rin se encontraba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado, seguía siendo para él una idea muy ególatra, no sabía en qué momento se había dejado convencer por Nitori.

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron tan grandes como podían provocando que Rin se pusiera más nervioso –F-fue idea de Ai, sino te gusta podemos ir a que escojas alg…- las palabras no terminaron de salir pues sintió como su cuerpo era apresado por los brazos de su hermana.

-_Es perfecto_- concluyó Gou suavizando el rostro del mayor quien sonrió cálidamente y correspondió el abrazo dejando a la chica aspirar su masculina colonia.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, Rin siempre se incomodaba un poco con las demostraciones afectuosas de su hermana, pero en esta ocasión haría todo lo posible por complacerla.

–Iré a cambiarme, no tardo- anunció la menor subiendo a toda prisa a su habitación.

Matsuoka ingresó a la casa dejando su maleta en el descanso, se descalzó y camino hacia la habitación de su madre, sonrió al comprobar que seguía dormida y se dirigió a la cocina para esperar a su hermana.

…

Gou había revuelto todo en su cuarto, tenía ropa amontonada sobre la cama, mientras ella estaba en ropa interior colocando varias opciones de atuendos frente a sí misma, mirando en el espejo si le complacían.

_-¿Gou tardaras mucho más?-_ escuchó decir a su hermano quien se notaba ya fastidiado de esperar.

-Y-ya casi estoy- mintió apresurándose a escoger una de las opciones.

…

Habían pasado varios minutos y Rin se encontraba recargado en la puerta de entrada, tenía un gesto de molestia y los brazos cruzados. Suspiró cerrando los ojos hasta que escuchó veloces pasos bajar por las escaleras.

-Lamento la tardanza-

El chico levantó el rostro y un tenue tono carmesí coloreó sus mejillas al admirar lo linda que lucía su hermana. Se había colocado un vestido veraniego blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y había atado su cabello con el tradicional listón azul. La chica sostuvo su pequeño bolso rosado con las dos manos y sonrió tiernamente al mayor -¿Nos vamos?- Rin solo atinó a asentir abriendo la puerta.

…

Lo primero que había pensado el pelirrojo para ese día era ir a desayunar. Caminó sintiendo la mirada de los curiosos que observaban como Gou estaba prendida de su musculoso brazo. Suavizo el rostro al notar la sonrisa feliz que tenía la chica y se relajó al llegar al establecimiento de comida tradicional.

-Permiso- dijeron al ingresar en el lugar.

-Bienvenidos- los recibió un anciano de rostro apacible.

Estaban tan absortos mirando las opciones de desayuno que no advirtieron cuando dos presencias se posicionaron junto a ellos observándolos intensamente.

-¡Gou-chan, Rin!, que sorpresa- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Makoto-senpai, hola- correspondió la chica entusiasmada.

-Haru-

-Rin-

Se saludaron con animó oculto los dos amigos-rivales antes de que los más animados comenzaran a hablar.

-¿Están en una cita?- preguntó tranquilamente el de ojos oliva.

-N-no es así- quiso negar Rin pero su hermana asentía enérgicamente confundiendo al castaño a quien le resbaló una gota fría por la cabeza.

-¿Ok?- sonrió nerviosamente al tener dos respuestas opuestas.

-¿Y ustedes?- contraatacó con sonrisa picara el mayor de los Matsuoka.

-¿Nosotros?- se mostró confundido Makoto y comenzó a reír –Nada de eso, lo que paso fue que a Haru se le acabo la comida y tuvimos que salir de su casa- sonrió.

-Tengo hambre- decía inmutable Nanase.

-Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no comemos todos juntos?- ofreció amablemente el castaño.

Rin se crispó con el ofrecimiento, se suponía que ese era un día en el que estaría dedicado a Gou, ellos dos sin NADIE más, no era como si le molestara la presencia de los de Iwatobi, pero en esa ocasión no entraban en sus planes –Es s-solo que nosotros…- trataba de excusarse.

-Miren allá hay lugar para cuatro, vamos- lo ignoró totalmente Makoto apresurándose a tomar los lugares.

El pelirrojo bajo el rostro suspirando pesadamente, volteó a ver a su hermana quien le dedicó una sonrisa con la que le decía _"Esta bien, no me molesta"_. Los Matsuoka se apresuraron a alcanzar a sus amigos en la mesa.

…

Salieron del establecimiento despidiéndose alegremente de los de Iwatobi.

-¿Vamos al centro comercial?- ofreció Rin con una sonrisa, la chica solo asintió con emoción evidente.

Llegaron al lugar que a esas horas de la mañana no tenía mucha gente y comenzaron a recorrer todas las tiendas. Gou arrastraba prácticamente al chico a todo sitio que llamara su atención, y él condescendientemente trataba de dar sus mejores opiniones sobre ropa y toda cosa que llegara a mostrarle la menor.

Había pasado una hora frente al vestidor observando fastidiado como algunos hombres veían lascivamente a su hermana con cada cambio de ropa. Terminaron de salir de esa tienda prácticamente corriendo por la furia del tiburón que había lanzado miradas asesinas a todos los que quisieran desnudar a su pequeña hermana con la mirada.

Rin cargaba como buen caballero las bolsas de compras de la chica y seguía con buen ánimo pues estaba dispuesto a lograr la felicidad en ese día para Gou. Iban pasando tranquilamente por una heladería cuando sintieron un escalofrío que los recorría al escuchar esa inconfundible voz.

-Rin-chan, Gou-chan- llamaba animadamente Nagisa a los hermanos. Salió disparado del lugar donde estaba jalando a Rei detrás de él.

-Oh, Nagisa, Rei, buenos días- saludó tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-Rin-san, Gou-san- correspondió con una reverencia el de lentes.

-¿Rin-chan y Gou-chan están en una cita?- preguntó impertinentemente el rubio estremeciendo los nervios del mayor.

-¡Que no es así!- respondió un poco alterado, pero de nuevo su hermana contrariaba su respuesta.

-Oh entonces nos pueden acompañar a la nueva heladería, Rei-chan y yo estábamos a punto de ordenar- tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y lo arrastró junto consigo al lugar mencionado.

-Oe Nagisa, espera…- trataba de zafarse desesperadamente girando a ver a la chica quien tenía la misma sonrisa de antes _"Esta bien, no me molesta"._ Suspiró rindiéndose.

…

Terminaron con Rei y Nagisa en la heladería, y el pelirrojo salió hábilmente jalando a su hermana para alejarse de los ofrecimientos insistentes del rubio para ir a otros lugares.

Fueron a un restaurante de comida mediterránea, la favorita de Gou, y hubieran pasado un momento tranquilo de no ser porque ahí también se encontraron con los hermanos Mikoshiba, quienes no perdieron tiempo y se sentaron sin invitación en la misma mesa que los Matsuoka solo para estar admirando a Gou a expensas del aura tenebrosa que desprendía su hermano.

Rin salió _echando humo_ del restaurante, pero Gou se veía inmutable con la situación, conservaba la misma sonrisa alegre que había tenido desde el inicio del día. Caminaron hacia el parque buscando algo de tranquilidad y la chica se enganchó nuevamente del brazo de su _onii-chan_, el chico se sintió extrañamente aliviado con ese gesto y se relajó finalmente.

Iban charlando tranquilamente, la tarde estaba cayendo y el calor de la mañana se atenuaba con una brisa fresca proveniente del mar. Seguían absortos en su plática cuando la misma voz los saludó de nuevo.

-Rin-chan, Gou-chan-

El rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció y paso su mano por la cara con frustración pensando "Esto no puede estar pasando". Pronto los cuatro miembros del club de natación Iwatobi les dieron alcance y los saludaron animadamente.

-Vaya Gou-chan, parece que hoy tienes a tu disposición a Rin-chan- decía sorprendido el rubio.

-¡Es porque tengo ESTO!- mostraba orgullosamente su cupón sacándolo de su bolso.

-"Vale por un día completo con Matsuoka Rin"- leía pausadamente Nagisa –Waah, Rin-chan no es justo, yo también quiero uno- se quejaba empujando con su cabeza al pelirrojo quien tenía cara de hastío.

-No puedes- dijo marcial la chica –Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños- confesó con alegría desbordada.

-¿Regalo de cumpleaños?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que Gou sonriera y el chico se sonrojara.

-No cabe duda que Rin es un romántico- rió por lo bajo Makoto.

-Eso es muy tacaño de tu parte, Rin-chan- decía con tono acusador Nagisa.

-¡C-cállate!- ordenaba avergonzadamente el pelirrojo haciendo que todos rieran divertidos.

-Ahora que estamos todos, podemos ir a comer takoyaki- alzó los brazos animadamente el rubio.

Gou se puso nerviosa con el nuevo ofrecimiento y giró a ver a su hermano ofreciéndole la misma sonrisa de _"Esta bien, no me molesta"_, pero se sorprendió al notar el entrecejo arrugado del mayor con el que decía _"Pero a mí sí"._

-Lo siento, tenemos otros planes. Gou y yo estamos en una cita- afirmó seriamente sorprendiendo a sus amigos, en especial a la pelirroja.

-_Onii-chan_-

-Nos vemos- alzó el brazo en signo de despedida y tomó de la mano a su hermana llevándola consigo.

-Pero Rin-chan…- trató de seguirlos, sin embargo fue detenido por el castaño.

-Esta bien Nagisa, dejémoslos solos- sonrió.

…

Los hermanos se encontraban sentados a orillas del muelle sosteniendo una brocheta de calamar, admiraban el bello atardecer que pintaba de tonos cálidos al mar.

-Es hermoso- decía la chica llamando la atención del mayor.

-Gou hoy… yo…- decía pausadamente –Lo siento- terminó sorprendiendo a la pelirroja quien giró su rostro confundido para ver directamente al de su hermano –Se supone que era un día solo entre nosotros y bueno… lo siento-

La menor sonrió enternecida por las palabras del tiburón y depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla masculina sorprendiendo al chico quien se ruborizó.

-A pesar de lo que pienses…- decía recargando la cabeza en el brazo de su hermano -… para mí fue un día perfecto- sonrió felizmente.

-Gou…-

-Vamos, hay un lugar al que aún quiero ir contigo- dijo levantándose seguida del pelirrojo.

…

Rin conocía muy bien ese sitio, las olas golpeando contra el acantilado, la brisa que corría fresca y la lapida aislada de todo, cuidando el horizonte. La chica se arrodilló frente a la sepultura, sacó de su bolso un recipiente, encendió una vara de incienso y chocó sus manos un par de veces elevando una oración. El pelirrojo la observaba con un gesto desconcertado, no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada.

-Hoy pase un día muy feliz gracias a mi hermano- comenzó a relatar con voz suave –Lo mejor de todo es que mis amigos pudieron notar su noble corazón. Y que a pesar de sus ocupaciones, deja tiempo para su querida hermana menor- decía meditando las situaciones.

Matsuoka se encontraba sin habla, sus emociones lo ahogaban y amenazaba por desbordarse en forma de furiosas lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello seguía escuchando enternecido lo que su hermana decía.

-Fue un _regalo perfecto_…- terminó sonriendo y chocando su frente con la fría lapida.

-Gou…- espetó llevándose la mano a la boca tratando de sofocar los sollozos que comenzaban a escaparse.

La chica regaló una tierna sonrisa sin sorprenderse de lo sentimental del mayor. Se levantó y trató de tranquilizar al pelirrojo quien no podía controlar sus emociones. Ella era tan serena como su madre y él un rudo sentimental como su padre.

Caminaron de regreso a casa y Gou preguntó astuta -¿Puedo usarlo de nuevo?-

-De ninguna manera- sentenció seco.

-_Onii-chan…_- se quejó la chica sacando risas divertidas a su hermano.

…

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Aquí la siguiente entrega de mis adorados hermanos Matsuoka. Estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento que me ha dado este fandom ;A; 3, sus reviews en mi primer escrito sobre estos dos me hicieron tan feliz, muchas gracias.

Tengo muchas ideas sobre estos dos, y con cada capítulo del anime van naciendo más, ahora tengo en redacción otro one-shot llamado "Galletas saladas" que esta inspirado en el último capítulo de Eternal Summer, Gou no podía dejar que Rei le ganara cocinando galletas para su onii-chan –smirk- xD, espero publicarlo pronto. En cuanto a otros proyectos, en mi perfil esta la sección "Avisos del hielo", la voy renovando cada que tengo nuevos escritos en mente o por publicarse, y les mantengo informados de que vaga por la mente de este hielo random.

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento y apoyo.

¡Nos seguiremos viendo en este fandom! *W*/

-se va rodando-


End file.
